


pop some tags

by s_c_writ



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gladio - Freeform, Gladnis, Ignis - Freeform, Iris - Freeform, M/M, Minor mentions of - Freeform, Noctis loves his boyfriend okay, Shopping, Thrift Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 01:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19141156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_c_writ/pseuds/s_c_writ
Summary: Prompto and Noctis go thrift shopping.





	pop some tags

“Do we really have to go, Prom?”

 

The blond grins and tugs a little harder on Noctis’ wrist, dragging him into the quiet store. The tired cashier at the front barely looks up when they pass the threshold, and Noctis finds himself smiling despite himself. Prompto’s energy has always been infectious, and this is no exception. He allows himself to be pulled to the t-shirt section and nudges their shoulders together when the grip on his wrist is loosened.

 

“So… How does this go?”

 

The responding smile is blinding.

 

“All you gotta do is find something you like or something funny, and we show it to each other! This place always has some good stuff, so I’m sure there’ll be something!”

 

Noctis nods and turns, scanning the rows before picking a section of t-shirts that look promising as Prompto does the same on the parallel rack. Some of the shirts are obscenely soft, some are suspiciously stiff, but most are just old event shirts that date back to three decades prior. 

 

They’ve been searching for a couple minutes when there’s an excited gasp behind him and Noctis spins and immediately has to slap a hand over his mouth to stifle the bark of laughter that threatens to disturb the quiet environment. Prompto proudly holds up a white tee with a picture of a smoking alien with the caption “but is it art?” emblazoned on the side. Prompto grins, his eyes crinkling at the corners, a telling warmth spreading through his chest at the sight of his reserved companion’s laughter. 

 

Noctis is the one to find the next prize, smugly holding a shirt that says “fuck” above a pie chart labeled with 75% “you,” 15% “this shit,” and 10% “that.” He also finds a crazy soft shirt with the Ebony logo on a breast pocket that he quietly slips over his arm to carry, knowing full well that he’ll receive a fond eye roll from his advisor, but that he’ll catch him wearing it on off-days or to sleep.

 

“Noct.. oh my gods…”

 

Prompto reverentially holds a shirt that has a fish holding a gun and Noctis’ eyes widen.

 

“Gimme.”

 

He adds the shirt to his arm on top of the Ebony one and goes to turn around, but something across the store catches his eye. Noctis gasps and takes Prompto’s hand, tugging him across the store to the hat section, where he immediately grabs a bright, winged chocobo hat and plunks it down onto the blond’s head. Prompto is practically vibrating with excitement.

 

“How does it look??”

 

Noctis can’t help but put a hand against his heart, his chest squeezing with how cute Prompto is all happy and excited with the ridiculous hat.

 

“Amazing.”

 

They eventually go back to the t-shirt section and find a Cup Noodle crop top that Noctis sneakily adds to his pile, grinning smugly while Prompto giggles at his side, ducking his head to press against Noct’s shoulder.

 

“You know he’s gonna wear that!”

 

“Exactly.”

 

After a while, they drift over to the sweater section. 

 

“Ooo, I love this part!”

 

Prompto immediately grabs a soft-looking black cable knit sweater and slips it on over his shirt, and Noctis suddenly understands anime a lot more. He might have a nosebleed. His heart thuds in his chest and he has to struggle to not melt to the ground in a puddle when he sees that the blond has sweater paws. Oblivious to his boyfriend’s struggles, Prompto fixes his hair a little and fiddles with the end of the sweater where it falls just past his hips.

 

“Dunno if it fits right--”

 

“It does.”

 

To his utter dismay, Noctis’ voice comes out as a croak, and his face flames. Prompto shoots him a glance and grins, his own blush coloring his fair skin. Wordlessly, for fear of his voice breaking again, the raven-haired boy turns towards the rack and shuffles around for a moment before handing over a royal blue cashmere sweater. While Prompto pulls it on, Noctis holds the black sweater close and bites the inside of his cheek, feet shuffling on the clean linoleum flooring.

 

“Noct?”

 

When he looks up, Noctis actually staggers a little bit, grabbing onto a rack for support. Just as he thought, the color of the sweater brings out the blue of Prompto’s eyes and makes them brighter than the Crystal housed deep below the Citadel. 

 

“Are you okay??”

 

Prompto is quick to be at his side and fluttering his hands up and down Noctis’ arms, eyebrows knitting together with concern.

 

“Prom...please….why don’t you wear more sweaters….”

 

“Um, dude, it’s summer?”

 

“I’m filing a petition.”

 

“For what??”

 

“The abolition of summer.”

 

Prompto giggles and pulls the sweater off, worrying at his hair for a moment before reaching out for the other sweater, only to have Noctis shy away.

 

“Can I..?”

 

The blond smiles softly and concedes, only because Noct is looking at him with the softest eyes ever.

 

“Sure, but I get to buy the ice cream later!”

 

“Deal.”

 

They head up to the register after a couple more finds and check out, Prompto expertly distracting the young, bored cashier with small-talk while Noctis hides half behind him and reaches around to pay. The bell signals their departure from the air conditioning of the store and arrival into the sweltering summer heat that has even them touching only where their hands are joined.

 

“There’s that new place down on Main that Iris told me about that’s supposed to be good! I think they even have coffee that we can bring up to Iggy. You said he’s been in meetings most of the day?”

 

“Yeah, but tonight’s his date night with Gladio, so he’s gonna finish up early.”

 

“Then we should definitely bring him some!! He’ll not want to be tired during their date!”

 

Noctis nods and follows slightly behind Prompto, content to be led through the streets of his home city, head ducked and face mostly hidden behind his bangs. It only takes a couple of minutes for Prompto to be opening a glass door for him, ushering him out of the heat and into a colorful, cool shop that smells of cooking waffle cones. 

 

“You wanna take it out?”

 

Noctis nods and lets Prompto step up and place their orders, turning instead to study the bulletin board filled with reviews and drawings from patrons. He’s studying a cute piece of a bunny holding a cone of ice cream when an arm slips around his waist and he leans into the familiar weight.

 

“Shouldn’t take long. They’re gonna brew the coffee fresh and ice it.”

 

He hums in acknowledgment and settles his head on Prom’s shoulder, content to continue looking at the board until their treats are ready. After a couple of minutes, their order is called and the blond goes to retrieve it, handing Noctis his usual.

 

“Thanks, Prom.”

 

They step out into the dazzling sunlight and bump shoulders.

 

“Anytime.”

  
  


_ \------- _

 

_ Ignis definitely wears his Ebony shirt when they all hang out together and watch movies, and Gladio shamelessly wears his Cup Noodle shirt whenever it’s clean and he doesn’t have to be in uniform, much to the other boys’ amusement and his father’s chagrin. _

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired completely by random tweets and I'm,,, so soft for these boys. Below are the inspiration tweets from Noctlis and Kendy Crow! Main inspo came from Noctlis buuuut idea origination is from Kendy Crow!
> 
> [Noctlis!](https://twitter.com/noctlis/status/1137229795262128128)   
> [Kendy Crow](https://twitter.com/catboynoctis/status/1137227574571151360)
> 
> And these are the shirts I was talking about!!!  
> [But is it art?](https://res.cloudinary.com/teepublic/image/private/s--5nyQSQcW--/t_Resized%20Artwork/c_crop,x_10,y_10/c_fit,w_470/c_crop,g_north_west,h_626,w_470,x_0,y_0/g_north_west,u_upload:v1462829024:production:blanks:a59x1cgomgu5lprfjlmi,x_-395,y_-325/b_rgb:eeeeee/c_limit,f_jpg,h_630,q_90,w_630/v1521090196/production/designs/2472337_0.jpg)  
> [Fuck Stats](https://www.customteesusa.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/08/fuck-funny-t-shirt-quotes-white.jpg)  
> [Gun Fish](https://ih0.redbubble.net/image.29148672.7450/raf,750x1000,075,t,fafafa:ca443f4786.jpg)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!! <3


End file.
